You and Me
by Hidan gak bisa mati
Summary: Sebuah hukuman kecil yang diterima Hidan karena berbuat onar. Tapi, siapa sangka jika hukuman itu akan membuat hidupnya berubah total. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh gadis cantik bernama Ino. Yamanaka Ino.


**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), alur cepet, crack pair.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sebuah hukuman kecil yang di terima Hidan karena berbuat onar. Tapi siapa sangka jika hukuman itu akan membuat hidupnya berubah total. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh gadis cantik bernama Ino. Yamanaka Ino.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: You And Me.**

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat menggembirakan didunia.. Dimana kau tidak perlu bangun di pagi hari, hanya untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Atau kau tidak perlu repot-repot masak di pagi hari untuk keluargamu. Dan juga tidak perlu takut terlambat untuk bekerja.

Begitu juga dengan mahluk yang satu ini. Walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09:45 tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun, tidurnya sangat lelap, terbukti dari dengkuran teratur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Braaaakkkkhh!" terdengar suara benturan keras dari apartemen mungil ini. Sesosok wanita cantik, berambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir tinggi. Seorang Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik berusia 19 tahun yang kecantikanya diatas rata-rata.

Karena mendengar suara yang kelewat keras barusan, sang pemilik apartemen terbangun dari tidur indahnya. Tapi, bukanya bangun dari ranjang dia malah memasukan seluruh tubuh kekarnya kedalam selimut. Ckckckck...

Dengan langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru, Ino melangkah ke dalam kamar sang pemuda yang sedang berusaha kembali kealam mimpinya. Dengan gerakan cepat Ino menarik selimut yang menutupi semua tubuh kekar itu.

"Sreettt..."

Dan terlihatlah sekarang, sesosok pemuda yang wajahnya menyeramkan, mempunyai rambut berwarna abu-abu cerah, bahkan hampir menyerupai putih. Dengan postur tubuh tinggi kekar yang terlihat jelas, dikarnakan si mahluk putih itu hanya mengenakan celana _Jeans _tanpa memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya.

"Banguuuuunnn!" Ino berteriak kerass guna membangunkan mahluk putih ini, yang mempunyai nama Hidan.

Bukanya bangun, Hidan malah menggeliat dan berusaha mencari posisi yang pas untuk kembali tidur.

Tapi, belum sempat dia tertidur, Ino menarik kaki Hidan dengan kekuatan penuh yang menyebabkan sang pemilik kaki jatuh dengan posisi yang menggelikan.

"Oh ayolah Ino! Apa kau tidak tahu ini hari minggu? Aku sedang berusaha tidur sekarang," ucap Hidan malas-malasan.

"Jangan mengeluh terus _anata_! Sebagai calon istri yang baik, aku harus merawatmu!" Ino berkata dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kau bukan istriku," Hidan kembali memposisikan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Iya memang aku bukan istrimu, tapi cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terwujud," ucap Ino seraya pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan.

Tak beberapa lama Hidan bisa mendengar suara orang memasak dari dapurnya.

"Cepat bangun! Dan cuci muka jelekmu itu Hidan_-kun_!" Ino berteriak dari dapur.

"Iya! dasar cerewet." dengan langkah yang sangat lamban. Hidan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

**.**

**[][][][][][]**

**.**

Ino tersenyum saat melihat dua piring nasi goreng yang baru saja dimasak olehnya. Tanpa dia sadari, dua lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, dan mencium pipi Ino cukup lama.

"Hahahahaha..." Ino tertawa renyah untuk sesaat. Dengan perlahan dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Kau itu lucu Hidan_-kun_, setengah jam yang lalu kau seperti tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku disini, tapi sekarang? Kau malah memeluku seperti anak kecil." kelakar Ino dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibir indahnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, aku lapar," dengan cepat Hidan duduk dikursi, dan menyantap sarapanya dengan harapan agar Ino tidak melihat pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan ikut memakan sarapan yang telah di masaknya tadi. Sekitar 15 menit mereka makan dengan diam. Setelah selesai, Ino membereskan semua piring-piring bekas sarapan. Sementara Hidan berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Karna merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikerjakan, Ino beranjak dari dapur dan menuju ke kamar Hidan.

Setelah sampai dikamar, tanpa banyak bicara Ino naik keatas tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping tubuh Hidan.

"Apa kau tidur Hidan_-kun_?" Ino mebuka percakapan.

"Apa kau buta? Jelas-jelas kau bisa melihat kalau mataku masih terbuka." balas Hidan dengan _sarcastic._

"Kau tidak berubah dari dulu Hidan_-kun_, kau selalu saja berbicara kasar," ucap Ino dengan melingkarkan satu tanganya kepinggang Hidan.

"Meskipun aku seperti ini tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Heheheh kau terlalu percaya diri." Ino hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kenarsisan Hidan.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri dalam pikikan masing-masing. Sampai Ino menemukan topik pembicaraan yang sekiranya cukup menarik perhatian pacarnya ini.

"Anata, apa kau ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu sampai menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Cih, masa-masa itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan Ino," jawab Hidan dengan malas.

"Hahahahah itu adalah masa-masa yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, Hidan-_kun_"

"Dan kau tahu, kalau itu adalah masa-masa yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Braakkkhh..." seorang pria beramput pirang panjang, menggebrak meja didepanya dengan gusar.

"Kau tahu Hidan! Ini sudah sebelas kalinya kau membuat onar. Apa kau tidak bosan mendapat hukuman? Aku saja sudah muak melihat wajahmu setiap pagi!" Inoichi berteriak kearah remaja berusia 17 tahun, yang memakai seragam sekolah berwarna hitam untuk celananya dan putih untuk kemeja yang dia pakai, tanpa mengancingkan satu kancingpun.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak akan mati hanya karna melihat wajahku, dan jika kau muak melihat wajahku, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sekolah ini, mudah 'kan?" ucap Hidan tanpa sopan santun sedikitpun.

"Cih, kenapa seorang murid sepertimu tidak dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah ini." Inoichi berkata dengan frustasi. "Bahkan aku sampai bingung memberikan hukuman apa yang bisa membuat jerah orang sepertimu."

"Itu urusanmu, bukanya kau guru BK di sekolah ini, bukanya itu sudah keahlianmu?"

"Krieekkk..."

Belum sempat Inoichi menjawab, suara pintu terbuka mengganggu acaranya menceramahi Hidan atau mungkin dia yang diceramahi Hidan.

"Ah Ino kau sudah sampai rupanya!" seketika wajah Inoichi menjadi cerah saat melihat gadis cantik yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan BK tersebut.

"Apa aku mengganggu kegiatan _sensei_?" Ino bertanya dengan senyum yang sungguh menawan.

"Ahh tidak."

"Apa aku sudah tidak di perlukan lagi disini?" tanya Hidan yang merasa menjadi orang asing diruangan itu.

Seketika wajah Inoichi menjadi sumringah, sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan Hukuman apa yang akan membuat orang sepertinya kapok.

"Hei Hidan, aku sudah menetapkan Hukuman untukmu. Satu minggu kedepan kau harus menjadi seorang 'pemandu' untuk Ino, karna dia murid baru disini jadi kau harus menunjukan apa-apa saja yang ada disekolah kita ini." Inoichi tersenyum untuk mengakhiri penjelasanya.

"Tumben kau memberiku hukuman yang ringan pak tua? Ok aku setuju dengan hukuman yang kau berikan."

"Sekarang kau tunggu diluar , aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Ino." tanpa banyak bicara Hidan pergi keluar.

**[][][][][][][]  
**

"Ehmm Tou_-san, _apa yang kau katakan tadi sungguhan?" Ino bertanya kepada Inoichi yang sebenarnya adalah ayahnya.

"Iya, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Cih, aku keberatan! Ini sangat merepotkan Tou-_san_!" Ino berkata dengan sifat yang sangat berbeda dari sewaktu dia masuk keruangan ini.

"Tapi, kamu kan murid pindahan disekolah ini, Ino_-chan._" Inoichi berkata dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

"Terserahlah!" ucap Ino seraya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Ino menutup pintu, Inoichi tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Sebenarnya ini adalah rencananya, dia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya sifat Ino tidak ada bedanya dengan Hidan. Jadi dia akan menghukumnya dengan ini, bukanya api harus dilawan dengan api?

[][][][][][][]

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka Hidan lalu berdiri, dengan segera dia berjalan menyusul Ino yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau setuju denganku kalau si tua bangka Inoichi itu sangat menyabalkan?" Hidan mulai membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua tapi dia tidak mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Halo! Apa kau bisu nona?" dan tetap tidak ada balasan dari Ino.

"Cih dasar gadis bodoh," Hidan berkata dengan seenaknya.

Dengan tiba-tiba langkah kaki Ino berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat dia menarik kerah baju Hidan.

"Apa kau bilang? Gadis bodoh? Kau jangan macam-macam denganku idiot! Aku diam bukan berarti bisu, dan apa kau tahu?! 'tua bangka yang sangat menyebalkan' itu adalah ayahku!" Ino mendorong tubuh Hidan sampai dia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Dan mulai sekarang, kau akan menyesal karena sudah memanggilku 'bodoh'!" setelah mengakhiri omonganya. Yamanaka Ino pergi meninggalkan Hidan yang masih shock karena mendapatkan perilaku yang tidak biasanya dia dapatkan.

Dan mulai saat ini, kehidupan seorang preman sekolah bernama Hidan akan berubah total.

**T.B.C**

**[][][][][][][]**

Yo! Ini adalah fict crack pertama yang ane buat, atau mungkin fict HidanIno yang pertama FNI ya? Hahahahah udah ah dari pada ane ngomong nggak jelas, lebih baik kalian baca (kalo berkenan) atau review (kalo kalian mau).

Mau **review**, **flame**,** concrit** semuanya diterima disini?!

Jashin-sama with us!


End file.
